


Always

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 2. “I will always protect you.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Always

“Daddy?” Lila asks, looking at Colin with doe eyes.  
He smiles at her, pulling her into his lap. Not missing how her tiny hands grab his shirt tightly. “Yes, sweetheart?”  
“Will you protect me from my other dad?” She nearly whispers.  
Y/Ns hand clutches at the skin above her heart, listening to her daughter and boyfriend talk.  
“Of course.” Colin instantly says. His eyes meeting Y/Ns, before he looks at her again. “Lila, I will always protect you.”  
She holds out her pinky, “Promise.”  
He intertwines their pinkies, “Promise.”

With the promise, she wraps her arms around his neck in a hug, before leaving his lap and the room.

“I wish I had met you seven years ago.” She mutters.  
He smiles at her sadly, wishing the same thing. “I’m here now.” He stands up, pressing their lips together. “And I will always be here.”


End file.
